


Lover of the Stars

by lari_el



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: When Satya is looking at the sky, Fareeha is looking at her.





	Lover of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This sounded way better in my head, but I still like it enough to post it. So I hope you all enjoy this fic since this is my second Overwatch fic.

“They said you would be up here.” Satya’s head whipped around upon hearing Fareeha’s voice from behind, who was still clad in her Raptora suit, approaching her now. The former Vishkar agent’s eyes lingered on her for a second before turning her attention to what she was gazing at before she was abruptly interrupted.

“I am and I do wish you would have made your appearance known to me.” A soft sigh left Satya’s lips. While her company is not unwanted, she did not appreciate the interruption when she was cut off from her mid-counting of the stars splattered across the sky; it was more than usual, and she decided to take advantage of this oh-so young night. Another glance was shot at Fareeha, observing the state of her appearance from head to toe. “I see you and the others have returned from your mission, I assumed it was a success?”

“Barely,” Fareeha answered, rolling her neck around to relieve the ache. “We managed to deliver the payload right on schedule, but Talon still did a good number on us.” She did take a rather nasty fall, luckily, her suit saved her from any more serious injuries like broken bones, and her suit has luckily been spared from another significant repair; merely making it off with a couple of dents and scratches.

Satya’s head whipped around rather violently, brows delicately furrowed together. “You are not injured, are you?” She was prepared to give this woman a lecture if that’s the case, along with how she should take care of herself better—and watch what she eats too.

Fareeha shook her head, giving her a reassuring look that she was fine. “I was lucky enough to make it off with a couple of bruises.” She breathed in relief when Satya took the answer, not telling her the fact that she should have gone straight to her room and rest under Angela’s advisement. Her eyes lingered on the other for a moment, turning her eyes up to the dark sky.

“You sure love stargazing, don’t you?” she commented. “Mind if I join you?”

Satya hesitated for a moment before she shook her head. “It is not often you see a night like this, besides, I only come up here when I feel… _overworked_.” She said, feeling her cheeks reddening. She felt embarrassed, knowing all too well that she hardly even comes out of her own room to interact with the others, and was afraid that her presence was unwelcome due to her work at Vishkar, but Fareeha has been welcoming to her ever since.

“You need to relax. You’re overworking yourself—even more than me…” Fareeha said, trailing her words off slowly into the nothingness, cringing at her poor attempt to lighten up the mood. “I…I’m just saying it’s a bit shocking…but working is not a bad thing and—” She was interrupted when she heard Satya’s chuckling softly behind her hand.

“No, no, you are not wrong. I do often work myself to death, figuratively of course,” she said, shaking her head before her expression began to somber. “Work is the only thing I could do here, I need to make up for the things I did for Vishkar. I owe you and the others for taking me in.”

Fareeha shook her head. “Your presence is all we need. It’s good to have another member of Overwatch. Besides, the information you had on Vishkar proved to be useful.” She smiled, once again, attempting to lighten up the mood; second time is a charm, she hoped.  

“Thank you, Miss Amari. You have been too kind to me since I first arrived here,” Satya said, giving her a lingering look before turning her head back up to the sky.

Silence soon filled in the void between them, basking in this rare moment of calamity; both of women were thankful of the other’s company, but neither of them voiced out their appreciation out of embarrassment…and perhaps something more they have yet to figure out. Though, perhaps Fareeha were a bit more obvious when her eyes eventually darted to her companion, feeling her cheeks heating up at the very sight of her; how the moon complimented her skin and how the night’s breeze gently blew her hair, resisting the urge to run her fingers through them to feel how soft her dark locks are.

“You know, when I was younger, I always wanted to reach the stars.” Fareeha found herself freezing up, hearing her speak and hoping the other did not notice her lingering gaze on her.

“What about now?” she asked, clearing her throat.

Satya shook her head. “It was a foolish and unrealistic thought.” She answered, getting up from the ground eventually, brushing the dirt and dust off from her dress.

“I believe it is time for the both of us to head back in. It’s getting late right now.”

“Hey, before we head back in, I…want to show you something,” Fareeha said, getting up to her feet as well. An idea struck in her mind and she prays that Satya doesn’t hate her after this.

“Miss Amari, I do hope you are aware that we have a team briefing early in the morning. I’m sure Winston expects us to be there on time and…and…” Satya’s words eventually trailed off, staring into Fareeha’s hopeful gaze and, heaven’s forbid--a description she never expected herself to ever use, the puppy look she was giving her was hard to resist.

“Do you trust me?” Fareeha took her silence for her to continue, holding her hand out to her.

Satya stared at her hand, gazing back up at her before she placed her hand on top of her palm. A gasp left her lips when Fareeha suddenly picked her up bridal style, causing her to sputter out in surprise.

“I suggest for you to hold on tight to me,” Fareeha whispered into her ear.

Satya’s eyes widened, knowing what her words meant. She started to yell at her, losing grip of her own control. Her words fell into death’s ears unfortunately and her arms scrambled around her neck immediately when like her stomach suddenly dropped, screaming loudly. But her screams were drowned out by Fareeha’s laughter when they no longer stood on top of Overwatch’s rooftop.

xxx

Somewhere down in the medical bay, Angela was busy tending to Zarya’s nose, smiling tiredly and barely listening to hear what she has to say about today’s mission. Her story was cut off when they heard a mixture of a scream and laughter, sharply turning her head to the window to see a blurry blue figure zipping down swiftly outside of this room.

Angela pressed her lips tightly together into a thin line, breathing heavily. “I don’t even want to know.” She said, wondering why anyone hardly ever listens to her.

“I don’t know, looks like they’re having fun,” Zarya said with a thoughtful look before sitting up straighter, snapping her fingers. “I think we should go skydiving for our next date, _da?_ ”

Angela, however, did not find any amusement to her suggestion.

Zarya seemingly shrank under her gaze, grinning sheepishly now. “Perhaps we can simply stay in and have a movie night.”

xxx

Satya stopped shaking, opening her eyes slowly too see that they are floating in the air. She looked up at Fareeha and gave her a heated glare. “I suggest for you to give me the heads up next time, Miss Amari. I do _not_ like surprises.”

“My apologies,” Fareeha said, grinning. Her breathing was heavy, still feeling that rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. “I wouldn’t have done it if I knew you would have reacted this way.

“Miss Amari, I am sure this is how anyone would have reacted if they were in my place,” Satya said with a huff, taking the time to observe her surrounding before immediately regretted the decision when she looked down. While she was never afraid of heights, just seeing how far up they are from the ground was enough to shake her up.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you go,” Fareeha said, whispering into her ear.

“Is that a promise?” Satya said, arms wrapped around her neck tighter.

“It is,” Fareeha chuckled. “If you are still scared, I suggest for you to look up and see.”

Satya did what she was told before a silent gasp left her lips, getting a better look of the stars, along with the full moon. She couldn’t help it, despite how childish it may seem, she reached her hand into the sky as if she was catching one of the stars into her hand.

“What do you think? The view is better from up here, huh?” Fareeha said, smiling softly when she could see her relaxing in her arms more.

“You continue to impress me every day, Miss Amari,” Satya replied.

“I haven’t noticed I was even impressing you. I would have tried harder if I knew in the first place.” Fareeha found herself blushing, but she was glad that the woman in her arms was oblivious to her obvious flirting. “And please, no need for formalities, just call me Fareeha.”

Satya nodded silently before resting her head against her shoulder, continuing to look up at the sky, and her eyes practically matched the stars now. A foreign was felt within her chest, one she was not used to, but for once, she did not question it. Instead, she settles herself closer to the woman who managed to make her feel better and heart flutter all in one night.


End file.
